capek
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Inaho terbiasa. InaSure. Omegaverse AU. Mpreg. DLDR #sendokgularii


Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.

Inaho x Slaine

BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj

 **Omegaverse** AU. OOC. Typo(s). MPreg

# **sendokgularii**

Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!

* * *

.

"Inaho, aku mau itu!"

"Inaho aku mau ini!"

"Inaho..!"

Kaizuka Inaho, 24 tahun, sedang mengalami fase paling tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

Mengapa bisa demikian?

Jawabannya adalah karena kini pasangannya sedang hamil dan mengidap ngidam. Ngidamnya kalau normal sih gapapa, tapi ngidamnya akhir-akhir ini jadi keterlaluan.

"Inaho, nungging dong."

YA NGAPAEN COBA DIA NUNGGING.

"Tidak ada yang lain, Slaine?"

Slaine mengerucutkan bibir, "kalau kau tak mau ya sudah." sambil mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar. "Nak, ibumu mau minta cerai saja."

"Oke, Slaine! Akan kulakukan!"

Inaho terpaksa menuruti permintaan Slaine meski tak ikhlas. Kakaknya, Yuki, bilang kalau orang hamil sabdanya ndak dituruti anaknya bakal ileran nanti. Inaho mana mau anaknya ileran, anaknya harus ganteng kayak dia, dong.

 _Emang udah tau jenis kelamin jabang bayi elo, mas?_

"Yang bener dong kalo nungging!" Slaine mengoreksi dengan bumbu seriosa. Inaho tampak ogah-ogahan dan tidak menungging dengan benar.

"Slaine, ini memalukan. Biasanya kan kau yang melakukannya." maksud Inaho, Slaine kalau lagi senam hamil juga ada yang begini gerakannya, tapi Slaine salah tangkap dan melempar apa yang bisa ia raih di dekatnya kepada suaminya itu.

* * *

Awal pertemuan mereka tidaklah manis seperti drama korea, malah terbilang absurd dan bikin jijik. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di hotel yang sama karena perusahaan yang dijadikan sumber nafkah mereka sedang mengadakan semacam pertemuan untuk membahas kerja sama malam itu. Slaine yang lebih dulu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kembali ke kamarnya, namun di perjalanan menuju ke sana, ia mendengar suara aneh dari kamar tepat di sebelah ruangannya. Slaine tanpa pikir panjang segera membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk mencari sumber suara. Ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasurnya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Eum, kau baik-baik saja?" Slaine bertanya hati-hati, sambil menepuk pundaknya. Ia mengenalnya, Kaizuka Inaho dari Perusahaan Deucalion yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai _manager personalia_ di sana. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan. Objeknya itu hanya mengintip sekilas dari balik helai rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan dan menarik Slaine ke arahnya.

"Hei, apa yang...AKH!"

Slaine terkejut dan merasa tubuhnya tak berada di bumi lagi ketika pemuda itu menggigit lehernya. Slaine berontak, tapi pemuda di atasnya gigih menahannya, tak membiarkannya lepas.

... _kupikir tak perlu memperjelas adegan berikutnya._

Keesokan harinya Inaho terbangun duluan dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang di sampingnya yang sedang memunggunginya.

 _Oh._

 _EEEEHHH?!_

Inaho menatap takut-takut, memberanikan diri melihat siapa yang di sebelahnya. Ia seperti mengenali helai pucat itu. Ja-jangan-jangan waktu semalam ia mengalami _rut_...

 _ASTAGA INI KAN SLAINE TROYARD, CALON PENERUS PERUSAHAAN VERS. MAMPUS._

Inaho pengen kubur diri saat itu juga. Siapapun tolong bunuh dia sekarang! Siapapun! Inaho mendadak gila di pagi hari.

"Ngh..."

ANJIR DIA BANGUN.

Inaho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika orang di sebelahnya membuka mata. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sedikit berat, mungkin masih ngantuk. Lalu ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Inaho.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening-

"ARGGHH! KAU!"

Slaine beringsut mundur hingga tak tahu raganya tak lagi menempel di kasur.

 ** _Gedebuk!_**

"AW!"

Inaho juga merasa sakit entah mengapa mendengarnya. Inaho lalu berniat membantunya bangun, tapi pemuda itu menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!"

 _Aku tau aku tau aku tau aku salah._ Inaho karaoke dalam hati. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Slaine berdiri susah payah sembari membawa pakaiannya yang terlucuti semalam, menuju kamar mandi. Inaho ingin mengejarnya tapi ia merasa bersalah maka ia diam saja sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya, menyesali tindakan bodohnya.

Mereka hilang kontak selama sebulan, hingga akhirnya Inaho tahu Slaine tengah mengandung menurut informasi yang didapatnya dari Harklight, asisten Slaine. Ia mengatakan Slaine sering muntah dan merasa pusing maka ia nekat menyeret Slaine ke dokter untuk periksa tiga hari lalu. Inaho lekas bergerak cepat, akan bertanggung jawab pada korban pelecehan yang ia lakukan silam. Dan tidak mudah memang meminta restu pada keluarga Slaine, terutama ayahnya, Saazbaum. Inaho diberi syarat-syarat sebelum diijinkan meminang puteranya.

Inaho disuruh membersihkan rumah keluarga Saazbaum dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam. Heloh, yang bener aja, luas rumah Saazbaum mau nyaingin Tokyo Dome. Tapi Inaho menurut saja lah supaya kelar urusan. Tak berhenti sampai situ, Saazbaum menyuruhnya membuat seribu miniatur candi (Inaho gak ngerti ini buat apa), lalu menyuruhnya ini itu dan lain sebagainya. Inaho akhirnya lulus tes sebagai calon mantu seminggu kemudian.

Lalu Inaho diperkenankan untuk bertemu dengan Slaine yang akhir-akhir ini depresi memikirkan nasib si jabang bayi. Inaho menemuinya di ruangannya, saat Slaine sedang bergalau ria sambil gigit jari. Inaho berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Slaine yang tampak bete di sofa sendiri.

"Permisi."

Slaine terperangah, melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Apalagi?! Kau mau mengejekku karena aku omega?! Memangnya kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua perkataanmu?! Aku tahu kau jijik padaku dan berpikir bagaimana kromosom laki-laki bisa mengandung, ya kan?! Aku tahu jadi tolong per-"

Omelan Slaine dipotong oleh ciuman sepihak dari Inaho.

Slaine sadar diri, buru-buru menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Sialan, beraninya kau-"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Slaine terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan secara tak sadar Slaine menangis dibuatnya. Inaho kelagapan, serba salah.

"A-ada yang salah dari perkataanku?"

Slaine tak menjawab, hanya menunduk dan masih menangis. Inaho makin bingung.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu setelah meniduriku, bodoh!"

 _Ah, soal itu, ya._ Inaho tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Inaho!"

 _Oh, Tuhan. Berikanlah Inaho kesabaran yang lebih._

"Ada apa, Slaine? Semua sudah kubawa."

Hari ini mereka akan piknik di pantai. Inaho seperti biasa, jadi kuli pribadi. Slaine berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Kalau kau lihat aku bawa koper berat, bantu dong! Kalau aku terjatuh terus kenapa-napa dengan bayinya bagaimana?! HAH?!"

Inaho mencoba memaklumi sifat Slaine. Setelah menikah, ya beginilah keseharian mereka. Sering cek cok karena hal sepele. Tapi Inaho harus menerimanya, 'kan?

"Sini."

Inaho membantu membawakan koper Slaine, dan ternyata memang berat.

"Kau bawa apa saja, sih, Slaine? Kita hanya ke pantai."

"Isinya buku-buku kesukaanku, aku mau baca, hmph."

 _Terserah, lah._ Mereka kemudian menaiki mobil milik Inaho menuju ke pantai. Destinasi kali ini pun disesuaikan dengan keinginan Kanjeng Gusti Maharaja Slaine. Inaho terkadang melirik ke arah perut Slaine yang besar itu karena sudah menginjak tujuh bulan.

Bersama Slaine memang tak buruk, dan menikahinya pun bukan opsi yang buruk juga, tetapi terkadang sifatnya bikin geleng-geleng kepala. Inaho harus menyetok rasa sabar tiap hari.

"Ng...Inaho..?" panggil Slaine malu-malu.

"Apalagi, Slaine?" Inaho menoleh. Jalan menuju pantai memang sepi saat itu, dan Inaho berani menoleh asal tetap memegang setir dengan benar.

"Kau tidak...ummm...menyesal menikah denganku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada ragu.

"Kenapa harus? Kau tahu aku membuat seribu miniatur candi hanya untuk menemuimu."

"Aku hanya kepikiran saja. Maaf kalau terdengar aneh karena i-ini ngg..." Slaine memerah hebat, bingung menyusun kalimat.

"Sudahlah, Slaine. Jangan kau pikirkan." Inaho menatap jalanan kembali sambil mengatur persneling.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kita sudah menikah dan kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya. Oh, ayolah Slaine, hentikan topik ini." Inaho rada kesal.

"A-aku hanya takut jika kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku. A-aku..."

Inaho menumpuk telapak kirinya di atas punggung tangan Slaine, sebelum akhirnya digenggam erat. Slaine terhenyak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kurasa kau benar, karena kita sudah menikah, aku tak lagi perlu bertanya."

Inaho menatap Slaine melalui pantulan cermin atas dasbor. Inaho menepikan mobilnya sebentar dan mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan Slaine. Slaine langsung berasap, merasa amat malu.

"INAHO BODOH!"

Inaho tertawa pelan.

 _Slaine sangat menggemaskan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : yuhuuuuu akhirnya bawain omegaverse ehehe maaf klo kurang kentara cuma sekilas but i truly love it.

glosarium :

rut : masa heat (?) versi Alpha, namanya rut.

Jika ada yang bingung, omegaverse menggunakan unsur alpha beta dan omega. Silahkan dicari di mbah gundel #GA. jangan tanya knp cowo bisa hamil namanya juga omegaverse #DITOYOR

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
